Undercover Agent
by magdud1
Summary: Dylan is a 17-year-old undercover agent that gets sent to befriend the child of the suspect his agency needs more information on to bring down. When his next assignment is a 17-year-old girl named May he doesn't expect to fall for her. He realizes he is unable to leave her, and when she refuses to leave with him once she finds out the truth, he is left with a problem
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, my name is Dylan. I'm new here. I think I have you in a few of my classes." I glance up out of my daze to find a tall boy standing over me. I look around and realize the bell has rung, signaling the school day is over. Dylan and I are the only ones in the room. While I stand up and gather my things, I study the transfer in front of me. I hold out my hand, and when he shakes it, I introduce myself. "My name is May. You are probably right about the classes." I smile slightly and head for the door.

"I think I live down the road from you. I saw you getting into your car when I drove by this morning." I stare at him, surprised. I try to think of a response as I walk into the hallway, and he follows. "So, where are you from?" I ask, trying to be polite. As we walk out the front door, I see my siblings already waiting at the car. When I look back at Dylan, I notice that he is studying me. I glance away again. "I came from California." Confused, I gape at him. "You moved _here_ from California?" I think I may be in shock. Why would anyone come to this small rural town from the populated state of California?

He laughs and shrugs. "Yeah, I guess so. It doesn't seem that bad. Deadwood is small, but it seems to have its own charm." Now I laugh. The only charm Deadwood has is its ghost legends, but hey, it could be zombies. "What?" We reach my car and I turn to him. "Deadwood is practically dead. It is a ghost town, and has a population of what? Maybe seven hundred?" He places his finger on his chin and smiles playfully. "Well, if you add the ghost population…." We both laugh. Bree walks up to us and glares at me. "May, last time I checked, you have to drive. Max and I have homework; because that's the kind of thing teachers like to give on the first day of school. So, can we go?"

"Bree, this is Dylan. Dylan, this is my sister. Aliens gave her to us, and now we know why." He laughs, and its genuine despite Bree`s rude behavior. Bree shrugs and walks to the passenger side. With an evil grin I say, "Sorry, Bree. I promised Max that he could sit up front." The looks she gives me could freeze fire. I smirk. "I got to go. It was nice meeting you. See you tomorrow." Then I unlock the car and slide in. When I go to close it though, a hand stops it. Startled, I turn to find my gaze caught in Dylan's.

He gives me a knowing grin. "What, I don't get to say goodbye to you or meet Max?" I look over at my brother who grins with an evil intention. Smiling nervously I make a quick introduction of Max. Then Dylan leans closer. "It was nice meeting you too, May, and your siblings also. See you around tomorrow." Then he turns and is gone. I start the car and head home, thinking about the new comer.

When I get home I head towards my room. With every intention of avoiding all family, I make no stops. Then I plop down on my bed and stare at my class list. Since it was the first day, I didn't really pay that much attention to who was in my classes. I don't normally care until around Thursday when all the schedule changes are complete. It`s my Senior year, and surprise! I am still not excited. That would make me weird, right?

My best friend Kayla left over the summer. We had our life`s planned together. We were going to get a house together, raise our kids together, get married on the same day. All that crazy kind of stuff. Then she got offered a once in a life time opportunity to go to New York. I made her accept it. Now I am alone. With thoughts that drift back to Dylan. Why would anyone come here? He never answered my question. ….

I walked away from May`s car with a smug grin on my face. I couldn't help it. Her expression had been priceless. The first day of school went as expected. Everyone stared at him and asked him an endless torrent of questions. Everything had gone as planned, and he had managed to get into seven of May`s eight classes. This assignment would be a piece of cake. He had gotten a house a few miles from hers, and had already introduced himself.

She confused him though. The way she had talked to him seemed almost reluctant. She didn't even appear to notice him until he talked to her. Of course, she hadn't really paid any attention at all today. But, when others had started talking to her she was responsive enough. She hadn't been reluctant or evasive to the other students or teachers. Maybe detached. So, was it because he was new and unfamiliar?

She had seemed dazed. She had not responded to the bell, and had taken her time answering him. Most of the time that would irk him, but with her it was like she was considering what he had said. Her reaction was pretty much the same as his when she found out he had come from California to this deserted area. Disbelief. He could already tell this wasn't the place for him. He liked the waves and surfing that California could offer. He liked the vast population and the varying personalities there. Everyone here could be expected to be the same.

But when you are told where to go, you got to go. At least with his job. Which brought him back to May. She could have just been having a bad day. He would have to see tomorrow. If she was still acting different from the other girls, he would have to ask around. Of course, he could just go talk to her, but the way she had said, "See you tomorrow", had given the impression that she was going to avoid him.

He would have to see. She would come to like him and hang out with him regardless. They all did. He left them no choice. He fitted himself into their lives. Made himself into a person they could be friends with, or a person they could date. Someone they would trust. It happened over and over again. Once he got the information he needed, he would report back to headquarters and tell his boss. Then he would be back in California till another job opened up. That was just his life.

Then he thought of May`s sister. She could be a potential problem. She acted rude and suspicious. That could throw a kink in his plan. He would have to ask about her problem at school tomorrow also. Max, the kid seemed harmless enough. He had already gone through Max`s records and reports. Nothing unusual. He seemed to be a normal seven-year-old boy. If he worked it right, he could use Max to get close to May.

He checked his phone. No new messages or missed calls. He had plenty of time for some research and plotting. He sat at his desk and brought up the family`s information. He had already gone through it time and time again, but he had to know this family inside and out. If he planned to get into the family, he had to make sure he knew what he was getting into. How different the three siblings seemed to be. May had an email, Facebook, and Instagram. Bree had every possible social media ever invented. Max had nothing. May barely went on her Facebook, while Bree seemed to live on hers. ….


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang signaling the second day of school. The first hour she was a teacher assistant for Biology. This was the only class she would not have Dylan. After she had finally figured out the classes which she did have him, she groaned. How could she avoid someone she spend most her day with? She would have to be exclusively social, meaning she would have to surround herself with her friends and hope Dylan would not attempt conversation.

Four class periods she managed to avoid him. When the bell rang for lunch, she saw Dylan heading for her. She lengthened her stride, hoping he could take a hint. A deep laugh sounded from beside her. "Are you avoiding me?" He sounded genuinely amused. When she looked at him she saw his eyes sparkling. She smiled and shrugged. "May I sit next to you today?" He looked so hopeful and earnest. She nodded and mentally groaned. Now she would have to be civil and polite.

Lunch turned out to be fun. Dylan asked her questions and she asked questions in return. He had made her laugh and smile. She was surprised by how attentive he was. He ignored all the other girls and had smoothly dismissed those who openly flirted with him. Which made her like him all the more. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach whenever he gave her certain looks. Looks that made her feel like he wanted to know everything about her. He was different from any other guy she had ever known and she knew it would be hard to resist him.

On the way to sixth hour Dylan grabbed her text books from her. Shooting him an irritated glare, she was surprised when he cut her off. "Go to the movies with me." She gaped at him. "What?" He chuckled, amused. "Come with me to the movies tomorrow." I stared at him, confused. "Why would you want me to go with you to the movies? I`m sure you know where the theater is located." They reached their English class and he sat in the chair next to her. "Deadwood doesn't exactly have much to do, you know. There's the theater and the park. There are a few stores and a few restaurants. So, I figured we could go to the theater and maybe supper after. What do you think?"

She shook her head, annoyed. He was avoiding the question. "Dylan. Why do you want me to go with you?" The teacher walked in and started passing out worksheet packets. "Don't friends spend time together outside of school?"When she looked at him she saw him struggling to keep a smile off his face. She mumbled about idiot boys who couldn't take a hint. He started laughing, drawing the attention of the whole room. "Care to share?" The teacher asked. I stared at the paper in mortification.

"May agreed to go to the movies with me tomorrow, Ms. Johnson. Sorry to interrupt class." Horrified, I glared at him. "No, I did not!" Snickers rang through the room. "I think this needs to be resolved outside of my class. If that won`t work, I know a place you can discuss your issue." I shook my head knowing she meant the office. "It will be resolved later, Ms. Johnson." She nodded and started a lecture about the book we would start reading and the project we would have to do over it. I glared at Dylan for the rest of the hour. …

My shoulders shook with my amusement from the eyes I could feel glaring at me. May was going to be a lot of fun. She was feisty, stubborn, and determined. May was different. Nobody had ever questioned by I to take them somewhere or do something with them. They had been more than happy to just go along. When he looked around the room, he noticed there were more than a few worried looks being passed around. Girls and boys alike were looking between him and May. May was staring at her notebook like she wanted to disappear.

There was something he wasn't aware of, and there was nothing Dylan hated more than not being aware of all the details. Why May purposely avoided him, and why everyone seemed worried nagged at him. He would call his supervisor in the morning and see if there was anything that got left out of the files. Until then he would have to figure out how to get May to go to the movies with him.

At the end of the day he walked May to her car again. He leaned against her door, keeping her from climbing into the car. She cocked her hip, and glared at him. Ever since the incident in English, she had been cold. He had just about had it. "I`ll pick you up around four thirty. That should give you time to get ready." I see Bree and Max heading towards us. "Look, Dylan, take a hint. I don't want to spend time with you. We can`t be friends, or homework buddies, we can`t go out, or _anything._ Okay?"

Max walked up to May and tugged on her sleeve. She looked down at him and her face softened in concern. "What`s the matter kiddo?" He looked at her pleadingly. "I don't feel good." May crouched down in front of him and stroked the hair out of his face while putting her hand to his forehead. "Alright. Let`s get you home." May got in the car and started it. When Max walked around to the other side, he slipped Dylan a note. With a warning glance, he got in the car. After they had left, he opened the note.

_She won`t hang out with you, even if she wants to. She is scared. I think she likes you, but she will never say it. I can`t tell you why, because it`s a secret. I can`t tell anyone, but lots of people already know. They won`t tell you why either._

He stared at the note. Why was May scared? What was the secret? He got in his car and drove to his house. When he got to his room, he pulled out his phone and called his supervisor. There was something going on that wasn't right. He had to get close to May to do his job. How could he do his job if she wouldn't talk to him or hang out with him? Even as he thought it, he knew that wasn't the only reason he wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to help May.

"Hey. Is there something that got left out of my reports about May?" He heard a sigh. "Dylan, I don't know. We were given those files from someone high up. We were told not to ask questions and nobody has. This case you`re working? We didn't assign it to you. I`m afraid what you have is what you got. You`re going to have to work this one by yourself."


End file.
